


Light Discussion

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Delicious casserole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao and Alfred discuss the 2012 election over some crap TV. I promise there is no senseless Romney bashing too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Alfred loves to watch Chinese dramas while in China. And though his Chinese had gotten a little rusty since Mao fell the dramas keep him up to date and his proficiency in the language is much higher than he usually lets on. Of course Yao knows how well he speaks it, and Alfred prefers to only speak Chinese while at his place.
> 
> But since I don't know Chinese I won't slaughter the language with bits of it in here.

"They want to get 'tough on China'. Tough on me." Yao was reclined over the expanse of Alfred's couch; the loose cloth of his pants were pooling around his ankles. 

"What do you mean babe?" A blond man slipped out of the fragrant kitchen, the entire house smelled of casserole, and when Alfred leaned over the back of the couch to watch the television with Yao the smell of vanilla mixed with it and clashed. Yao still reached up a hand blindly to stroke a thumb over Alfred's fingers. "Your politician, the Mitt one. He says he wants to get tough on me. Says that I practically own you. He's a fool if he truly believes that Alfred." The nation above him laughed, the sound flat and unamused. "I don't suppose he means own my heart? That's the only way he could possibly be right." Yao didn't tear his eyes away from the two men standing at the podiums. The man on the left, Barack, shook his head slightly before raising his hand and countering Romney.

"I don't think China is the problem here Mitt, see, China..." The rest was lost on Yao as he lowered the sound of the television to a near whisper. 

"Alfred, I am aware that I have no right to pry. But as a country that will deal with the consequences of your election I urge you away from someone like Romney. He sees enemies where they have not appeared yet."

"Yet...?" Alfred's brows lower and he gives a sigh as he feels a creeping discomfort in his gut. "Don't talk like that. I know politically we aren't the best together. But we aren't about to start open warfare or anything." Alfred's hands have a bit of cream of mushroom soup on them and he wipes it off on the half apron tied around his waist. "And you know I am not allowed to show preference. Which is kinda bull, since I'm obligated to aid in the President's election but not actually side with him. It's just ugly. And I trust my people will do as they think is right."

"Your people elected Bush."

"Let's not go there."

"Twice."

"Yao, you and I both know that's not how my elections work. Stop. He was my president for 8 years and deserves respect."

There is a brief silence. Alfred just standing over him with his eyes on a model ship over his fireplace. "I question any system that would allow someone like that to be the representative of you as a whole of while lacking proper ties with a majority of your population. From what my channels have reported, he is rejected by minorities. All of them. Even your women. There was even something about fake tanner mentioned." 

Alfred's face twists into something nasty for a few moments before he clears his throat loudly. " I'm sure that was a simple...mistake. And really, is your system so much better, dear?" It was not something Alfred ever liked to use against Yao, but if he wanted to get picky about his officials he could do the very same back. Over the course of the next few moments Yao opens his mouth, only to delicately close it and give a terse nod. The movements seamless and non-aggressive. A nation of his age hardly got riled up over little insults. He seemed to realize he had hit an exposed nerve and backed away reluctantly. He had three more days with the boy and didn't want to deal with his moping.

"I apologize Alfred. I only want you to make a good choice. Having a worse political position could complicate things with us." The sounds of deep, slow breaths prevailed for a moment as Alfred calmed himself. "Why? Why does it have to? We have had much worse 'political positions' before and we are still here now. Together."

"That was many decades ago."

" Less than five. And you're 5000 years old, isn't that just the blink of an eye to you?"

"Time should never be so easily dismissed, not even so little. But we were not together then. So that doesn't matter. During those times we were not just 'difficult' either. My government painted you as the source of evil." They were approaching thin ice. They had never denied their past, but they had left it alone. Wounds would ache and occasionally Yao could feel the same deathly itch on his back, where deep scars still marred his complexion.

"Would you leave me if Mitt Romney became my president?" Alfred left the room shortly to make sure the casserole was out of the oven, the atmosphere almost to pressing and heavy in that moment. When he returned Yao had sat up on the couch and his hands were folded neatly in his lap. He had tied his hair back up, and Alfred almost missed the way the shiny locks would wrap around his neck and shoulders so intricately. "If Mitt wins by a landslide, and he does as promised and starts a trade war with you. Will you break up with me? I want an honest answer."

Yao raises his hand to his mouth, the sleeve hiding his arm and the gold fabric softly rubbed over his thin lips. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Without worry for Alfred he carried on that thought. "I can say that you would try harder to keep us together than I would."

Alfred's head hung low, a voice in his head yelled that he shouldn't be so hurt. That he should have known, Yao had only been his boyfriend for a few months. He wasn't invested yet, he just needed more time. But another seemed to drone out that he would always answer like that. Yao would always put his country first. Just like Alfred would.

"Fair. That's fair."

"You would think the very same Alfred, do not pout." Yao stood up, walking around the couch and lifting Alfred's chin with a hand before shifting his weight to his toes so he could lean up and softly peck his lips.

"Is dinner ready? I think tonight is still salvageable. Let us eat, no more thoughts of policies or such." Yao walked into the kitchen to set out plates, Alfred lingered in the living room. He watched the faces of both the Republican nominee and the incumbent flash across the television. The camera focused on Mitt, his white teeth shining as he gave a grin to the camera. For a moment Alfred thought of JFK, they had similar smiles. But once Romney opened his mouth to speak on trade Alfred frowned and shut off the TV.

Soft steps came before strong hands, lined with nearly invisible scars, gently held his arm and back and guided him into the dining room. Alfred snaked an arm around Yao's waist before they both got themselves a plate of food and settled on the couch a rerun of a Chinese soap.


End file.
